


Feel Again

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel Again-OneRepublic(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Again-OneRepublic(Pandora)

Ratchet sits in his medical bay office, Energon cube in servo. So many mechs die in this war. So many mechs he couldn’t save. Spark pulses in his chest with no emotions. Something that built up during all the times he saw mechs pass through his med-bay and kept on going to the well. Why would Primus allow such a thing? Why would an all mighty god just allow sparks to deactivate painfully and terribly?

“It’s not your fault,” a voice says behind him. “If there is life in the universe, there is death. That is something no god can change.”

Ratchet looks over his shoulder, the gold and silver god stands behind him servos on his shoulders.


End file.
